


The Boy, Merlin

by glenien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gave a victorious cry, "So this is what you have been hiding from me!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy, Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed!

Merlin yawned hugely as he absentmindedly passed through the dark, empty corridors and climbed down into the castle. He hadn't even bothered to change his night gown with some of his warmer clothes- damned dragons had no sense of sleeping hours really- and Merlin was in middle of a very, very pleasant dream involving a warm summer breeze, a lake and a golden headed Prince when he woke up with incessant, annoying calls, thank you.

He didn't even spare a cautious look as he went around the guards who protected the door he's become too familiar with- it still didn't stop him having nervous shivers every time he went down here, though. What was that sneaky-arse giant lizard wanting this time, he wondered as he grabbed a torch, lightning it with a flick of his eyes, it had better not be about his promise to release it- because seriously Merlin was already in big trouble hiding everyone's magic but his own from the entire court- the King- the Prince- Morgana- he could not deal with a dragon sized breakout, not right now.

He tiredly pushed the door open- and his heart skipped a beat, his jaw slacked open.

Arthur was standing right in front of him, holding up a torch of his own and staring at him with a similar expression of utter bewilderment in his face, his mouth agape.

And then suddenly Arthur gave a victorious cry, "So _this_ is what you have been hiding from me!"

Merlin opened his mouth- to protest or to lie he didn't really know- but it was really, really unfortunate that it was then the Dragon decided to interfere.

"Merlin, finally, we have been waiting for you," They both swirled around to face The Great Dragon who had a lazy smile on his huge teethy mouth.

Arthur seemed unfazed against such a great magical creature but a little alarmed when that giant face turned toward his direction. "So young Pendragon, you have been asking about your destiny for quite while now- let me do the honor to introduce you to him."

Merlin's eyes snapped close and he silently begun to pray to whomever might be listening.

The Dragon grinned and made an attempt to bow to him with his giant head. "The boy, Merlin- the Great Sorcerer of all times and your future most trusted Advisor."


End file.
